Stuck in a Dreadful Mission
by aikoojamajo
Summary: Kagura, a member of the Harusame, was given a special task by the admiral to spy on the Shinsengumi. First thing she knew was that she joined the group as a male; second, she was found out by a certain sadist; third, she was imprisoned; fourth, they used her to foil the Harusame's plan; and fifth, she got a lot of bishounens' interest.
1. Lies and Disguises

Hello everyone, aikoojamajo is back in the house! I hope you guys enjoy this fic. I apologize for the story might take a lot of chapters. I am an incoming fourth year high school student so I need to take reviews and such so the update might be a bit too slow. I need to study a lot! The biggest lie a teacher says is that we will use all of the things we have studied in our future life. "All"? I think they meant "some".

Sorry if some of the characters are not the usual like Kagura being so beautiful and all, but the personality will still be the same. I will try my best to portray them perfectly/ make them in character! In this fic, Kamui never left Kagura-chan, okay?

**Disclaimer:** Do I have to say it? Gintama is not mine. It belongs to the great Sorachi-sama but this fic is mine! Sora-sama, you did a great job!

* * *

**Chapter I**

**"Girls work on their looks but not their minds because they know boys are stupid, not blind."**

.

..

…

The stars sparkled beautifully in space. Kagura's cerulean eyes scanned the wonderful scenery with admiration. She was in a spaceship that floated near an unknown planet. Her wandering thought was brought back by her notorious comrade's voice. He called her because the meeting was about to start and it cannot start without her presence.

Kagura Yato is the captain of the Harusame 7th Squad, a well-known group of terrorists that had never failed to accomplish their plans. She is one of the best/strongest members and the only female among them.

"Captain, the meeting is about to start."

She nodded in reply and followed the cockroach headed amanto to the meeting room. Every member in the room wore a serious expression, looking as if they were all thinking hard. She blinked twice, not knowing what made them too silent.

"Yo, what did I miss?" She shifted her eyes to the admiral, Kamui Yato, after sitting on her seat.

"Well, we have a lot of things to do after taking our break for such a long time." Kamui replied, his usual smile plastered on his face.

"And?"

"We need to do several of them in a short time. It is a good thing that most of them are going to be done at the same planet: Earth."

"Which place in Earth?"

"Somewhere in Japan where the Shogun is located. I am guessing in Edo."

"The tasks?"

"Ummm… We have a… ah… Abuto, will you explain it to them?" He faced his subordinate, scratching the back of his head. Abuto looked at him, knowing the reason why he could not explain the tasks. He let out a sigh and said, "You did not listen to the client, did you?"

"That is why I called you there."

"You're hopeless."

"I'll kill ya."

He then started to announce the information, plan and the things he and Kamui talked about. Everyone in the room soon began listening to his words.

"One of our clients wants the most dangerous acid that can be found in the Shogun's castle: the Equill. The other one wants the 900-year-old Tourmaline Mask. The auction for the mask will be held in a few weeks at Golden Transaction. The other tasks will be announced after the first two are accomplished."

Kagura almost fell asleep during Abuto's explanation if it weren't for his brother who pinched her cheek.

"We already divided the squad in three. The first squad will be doing the robbery of the Equill. I will be the one in command of them. The second squad will be out for the mask mission. The man in command will be the admiral. We will do these missions in secrecy to avoid worse situations. But if ever we get caught and forced to fight the Bakufu and their dogs, the third squad will take action. They are the reinforcement and the man in control will be Ungyou."

Abuto did all the talking while Kamui just sat on his chair, watching him announced the groupings. At the end, Kagura never heard her name being called. The meeting ended, leaving the lieutenant, commander, captain and the admiral alone. She took this as a chance to ask the tall men about her question.

"Hey, what squad am I in?" She asked, placing her umbrella on her right shoulder.

Kamui patted her right shoulder, "You have another duty, Imouto-chan."

"What do you mean?" She arched her brow at his sudden cheerful statement.

"Your duty involves our current and future plans. You will be the one who will prevent the Shiseguko—"

"Shinsengumi. Shin-sen-gu-mi." Abuto corrected.

"Shin-ken-su-ki from foiling our plans. You will tell us every movement they are doing and such. Inform us as soon as you are done gathering information. Remember, don't let them see you heading towards our base or else third squad will be needed so soon."

"I thought you're not good with words? How come you explained it so well?"

If Kagura immediately turned and looked behind her, she could have seen Abuto holding a script which Kamui was reading. No wonder his eyes were unusually open while he was clarifying things.

"Don't underestimate me, sister dear."

Ungyou sweat-dropped due to the three's actions and continued to move on to his room.

"We'll be landing on Earth in a few hours."

* * *

**. . . (- ^ v ^ -) . . .**

**. . .**

"You call that landing? It's more like crashing!" She furiously shouted at the driver of their ship who only grinned in reply.

The place they landed (or crashed) was an empty land. There were no trees, grass, people nor animals, just an empty ground.

"I guess it's time for the squads to depart." Kamui faced his little sister as he continued, "Imouto-chan, just a reminder… Be careful, okay? Don't let any man touches you. If someone harasses you, tell me and I'll make sure he sees hell."

"_Over protective brother... too protective that I am sure something is wrong. Sister Complex?"_ Abuto just sighed at the thought, knowing that there was a huge possibility that what he felt was true.

"Stupid big brother, I can handle myself!" She pouted, feeling underestimated by her brother. The siblings kissed each other's cheek before they departed to accomplish their mission.

"_I wonder how earth food tastes."_

* * *

**. . . (- ^ v ^ -) . . .**

**. . .**

**3 days passed after the departure…**

**Inside the head quarters…**

"So, have you found the princess?" The gorilla-looking commander of the Shinsengumi asked the other two men. Both shook their heads, a hint of disappointment on their faces.

"Keep looking Sougo. Hijikata, tell the others check further places."

"Hai, Kondo-san."

Somewhere at the corner near the place they were standing, Soyo-hime was waiting for them to leave so she can hide in a better place. To her surprise, a hand suddenly covered her mouth. "Don't move. I'll help you."

She struggled at first but halted when she felt safe in this person's arms. The stranger carried her bridal style and sneakily hopped roof to roof. Astonishingly, they were not spotted by anyone! Soyo stared at her savior in awe, especially after she realized that the stranger was a female like her. A female who can hop roof to roof!

"I'm Soyo. Umm… ano, may I know your name?"

"You don't have to know aru."

"But you're my savior and I want to show you my gratitude! I can't just call you 'hey' or something."

Kagura grinned at the princess. "Alright, call me Kagura-chan aru."

"Kagura-chan? That's a pretty name… are you Chinese?"

"I'm not Chinese. Heck! I don't want to add their population. If all the people in China pee here in Japan… it will surely cause flood and tsunami!" She pouted. Soyo giggled, thinking about befriending the pretty young lady a.k.a. her heroine.

"Umm… ano… it's my first time getting out of the castle and… ah… I still don't have friends. Can you be my first friend?"

Kagura thought for a moment, making the princess nervous of what her answer will be. After being silent, she finally shook her head while putting her down on the roof of her apartment. This made the princess so depress until she heard her spoke once more. "I don't want to be your friend. I want to be your best friend!"

"Really?" She gave her a nod. She jumped in glee and hugged her tightly, saying things about shopping together, doing girls' stuffs and many more. Their rejoicing were cut short when they heard a tiger growl at them.

"What was that?" Soyo looked around, hearing it again. The third growl made them realized that it was actually Kagura's stomach. Of course, a glutton like her must be feed 24/7.

Smiling sweetly at her, she asked her new found friend. "How about we eat at my favorite café?" Her companion blinked twice, worried that her companion might get found by the Shinsengumi.

"_They are stupid. You can compare their brains to Patrick St*r!"_

Kagura's head suddenly glowed. "What's with your head? It is glowing." Soyo asked then saw the reason behind it. A light bulb appeared above her head, symbolizing how she thought of a bright idea.

"Soyo-chan, why don't we disguise ourselves as males? Someone told me (_baka-nii_) that they are airheads. Maybe we can fool them!"

"I guess, but where are we going to shop for disguises? They might see us before we can even buy one."

"Just leave it to me aru."

* * *

**. . . (- ^ v ^ -) . . .**

**. . .**

It was a mystery how their black cloaks did not look so suspicious to the Shinsengumi, even if they appeared like merchants who sold drugs and guns to criminals.

Soyo never knew Kagura had lots of money. She seemed like a person who can't afford buying three dishes for dinner. She paid for their disguises and their meal after they had left the shop, wearing the necessary clothes. If only she knew how her best friend earned it.

"Kagura-chan, you look so handsome!"

"_I look like Baka-nii! But I'm more stunning… or not? _Oh really? Well, you look cute."

(Author: Okay, just imagine Kagura's appearance. Remove the ornaments and shorten the long, orange locks that hanged on each side of her head. Kagura did not cut it though; she just used some hair pins. She dyed her hair chocolate brown... but it's washable. Her dress is similar to Kamui's. For Soyo, just Imagine her with short hair but the bangs is still the same. She is wearing a red t-shirt and baggy pants. Don't forget the elastic bandages to hide their breasts!)

"Thank you."

They stayed in a comfortable silence, munching a food they recently discovered: Sukonbu.

"_3 days already passed and I haven't started my mission. I really am a slacker."_

Somewhere in a restaurant…

"3 days already passed, sir, and we still haven't started our mission. You really are a slacker."

"Shut up or I'll kill you."

. . .

"Soyo-chan, do you know a way how to enter the Shinsengumi head quarters?"

"Hm? Well, you can only enter if you're gonna ask their help."

"Ummm… You are my best friend so I can trust you, right?"

"Yeah."

"What if I work from an evil organization, will you hate me?"

"Of course not!"

"Can you keep a secret?"

"Yes, specially if it's your secret."

"…"

"… Why?"

"… Soyo-chan, are girls allowed to join the Shinsengumi?"

"From what my brother told me, they are not allowed. Why ask?"

"'Cause I want to join so badly! Please help me!" She held her small hands firmly, begging for aid. Soyo blinked twice, glancing between their joined hands to her friend. A smile slowly formed on her lips as she nodded.

"I-I'll help you, but I have no idea how."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Wait! I heard they are currently looking for new members since the last fight with the Kiheitai left them small in number. This raises you chances to 65%! The problem is…"

"What aru?"

"You can disguise yourself as a guy but you can't change the fact that you are a girl. You can't fight like a real guy. You're not strong enough."

"…" A smirk was the last thing needed for the princess to understand.

* * *

**. . . (- ^ v ^ -) . . .**

**. . .**

"Commander, someone has found the princess!"

"Where is this person you are talking about?"

The police ran to the direction where the princess was located and saw a 'handsome' young 'man' (a bishounen perhaps?) carrying her bridal style. Kagura winked down at the girl who only giggled while the group approached them.

"Young man, we thank you for your cooperation! How can we show our gratitude—"

"Kondo-san, we still can't say thank you to him. He might be the one who took the princess." The captain of the 1st division cut the commander in midsentence. Understanding Sougo's point, Hijikata began interrogating the stranger.

"Boy, what's your na—"

"Eeew, you sound gay, Hijikata-san."

"Shut up, Sougo!"

He coughed before continuing… only to be disturbed once again by the sandy-haired boy. "Hijikata-san has tuberculosis so everyone, please stay away from him." He announced in his usual deadpan tone.

"Sofa-kun, let him speak." Every member of the Shinsengumi gasped when Gin was on Hijikata's side since they never get along. Even Hijikata was shock as well. They might have become friends during that moment, if only Gin did not add the last part. "Let him do his job well before he dies by our hands."

"YOU MORONS SHOULD REALLY SHUT UP OR ELSE I WILL DEFINITELY KILL YOUUUUU! ASDKJHFKJSDHF!"

(You know that moment when you are so mad that you just can't say another understandable word?)

"Gintoki, I know you are one of the best members here but that doesn't mean I will let you say such things to me! You SUGAR FREAK!"

"SHUT UP MAYO POOP!"

"Good one, Danna."

"OLD MAN!"

"OLD MAN?! MY HAIR IS SILVER NOT WHITE! SILVER I SAY, MAYO13- OR SHOULD I SAY DOGFOOD13!"

"Nice one, Danna."

"YOU'RE GONNA DIE, SOUGO!"

While the two argued on the background with Sougo praising Gin everytime he insulted Hijikata, Kondo took the responsibility of talking to the boy.

"Young man, kindly tell us your name."

"Gura. I saved hime-sama from the drunkards near a food shop." Beneath her poker face, she felt really thankful of her hobby on imitating voices, most of the time, males. She managed sounding like a young man in his teens.

"We highly thank you for your cooperation. You have saved our heads! How can we ever repay you?"

"Let me join the Shinsengumi."

Her words seemed to catch all of their attention. Heck, even Gin, Sougo and Hijikata stopped from arguing and stared at her.

**. . . (- ^ v ^ -) . . .**

**. . .**

. .

.

* * *

Finally, it's done! I hope you guys enjoyed reading. Stay tuned! I'll allow you, my dear readers, to criticize my work so I can improve my skills. Please review or I might get lazy and never update. Sorry, but that is one of my bad personality. I'm a lazy girl. I apologize for the typo and grammar errors. I do not reread my fic after finishing it.

**Harusame Pirates Best Members and Ranks (in order):**

******Admiral-** Kamui

******Captain-** Kagura

******Commander-** Abuto

******Lieutenant-** Ungyou


	2. Your Story is Ours

Did you guys like the idea of Gin being a member of the Shinsengumi? If not then please tell me and if yes then thank you. I would really appreciate reviews or private messages.

Note:

"**Blah"-** put emphasize "_Blah"- _thoughts

"Blah"- normal speech (name) – the person who spoke

* * *

**Chapter II**

**"If your plan A doesn't work, don't worry. The alphabet has 25 more letters."**

**- - - ( - _ - ) - - -**

**. . .**

**.**

"Let me join the Shinsengumi."

All heads snapped to her direction. Their eyes were wide as if asking her if she was kidding. How can you blame them? It was their first time hearing someone who helped them ask for acceptance rather than fortune. Her words made them fell silent and baffled.

Kondo was the first one to recover, trying to lighten up the serious atmosphere. "Hahaha! It's good to know that there is still a youngster who wants to serve justice. I bet your mother is so proud of you!"

She frowned at the mention of her mother but nobody saw it because of her fast recovery. Yes, nobody saw her sulk besides the silver-haired perm. His eyes were sharp as ever when it comes to emotions. There he knew something was wrong.

"But Gura, you are too young to be a police. You must be at least 18 or older than that." Kondo scanned her small form, noticing how undeveloped her muscles were for a male.

Upon hearing his words, Kagura glared at the older male. She almost punched the man on the face if Gin did not interrupt their conversation.

"Oy, Gorilla, why is he not allowed to join in a young age? Souichiro-kun was even younger than this brat when he started working in the head quarters. Isn't that unfair?"

"Sougo desu."

Kondo was speechless due to Gin's point. He can't even remember the reason why he let the sandy-haired boy work in a young age. Was it because he knew that the boy was ready?

"_He's right."_ Kondo set his gaze from the ground back to Kagura. "I get your point. Alright, come with us, Gura, and let's see your potential."

"_Is he serious?"_ Hijikata sighed, turning around and headed back to the head quarters. Everyone followed soon. Before Gin walked away, he gave her a smirk. "Don't let me down after I helped you. Show them what ya got."

When everyone's back were already facing her, a smile slowly formed on her lips. She soon found herself following after them.

* * *

- - - ( - _ - ) - - -

. .

Kondo, Hijikata, Sougo, Gin and Kagura stood at the training ground while the others took their break inside after the long search for the princess. Few of them were out, safely escorting Soyo-hime back to the castle.

The heavy atmosphere around the five slowly became suffocating as they stood there in silence. Glancing around the four, Kondo finally made his speech. "Now, Gura, this test will allow us to see your potential. We will judge you basing on your sword proficiency, agility and tactics."

"_Sword proficiency? I never held a sword before uh-huh!"_ She nibbled her lower lip, doubting her ability. Never in her life had she touched a sword. Her umbrella was the only weapon she used throughout her entire life!

"_Heck, a samurai like him can never beat me! I have travelled for years in space and fought powerful kinds of creature." _

For once, her boastful attitude became helpful. It actually brought back a lot of her self-confidence. She smirked to herself and asked the commander, "So, who would be my opponent aru?"

His eyes skimmed the men behind him, landing on the most responsible member among them. "Toushi-kun, test her skills."

The said man went closer to his opponent, holding up his wooden sword and tossing one to her direction. She caught it skillfully earning a smirk from the sandy-haired boy.

"_Oh well… I'll just pretend that this sword is my umbrella."_ She tightened up her grip and attacked the male upon hearing the word 'start'.

Oh she surprised them alright! She swung the wooden sword swiftly that even Hijikata only managed dodging a centimeter away from it. She lessened the strength in every swing she made, not wanting to break the only weapon she had for the current time. She swung: He blocked. He swung: She dodged. The exchanges of blows were breathtaking.

Magically, everything slowed down in Hijikata's vision. When he swung his sword once again, Kagura knelt down and thrust her right foot to his, tripping him forward. He saw the ground slowly getting nearer to his face, but the pain did not hit his forehead or nose. The pain hit his chin.

She gave him an uppercut…

Without any delay, Sougo and Gin raised up a sign which says 'passed' and gave her a standing ovation. "Magnificent! Bravo! Spectacular uppercut you gave him! Welcome to the Shinsengumi!" Gin shouted. Kondo sweat-dropped at their sudden reaction. They were so serious evaluating her during the fight, but when they saw her shamed her opponent, who was also the person they despised, they failed to maintain the joy they felt deep in their hearts.

Hijikata lost his consciousness while Kagura was bragging about how he fell to her trap. She gave the approaching judges a goofy smile as she stepped on the face of the unconscious body. Kondo pulled Hijikata away from her and brought him to the infirmary. People inside the main house gasped the moment they saw the unconscious body. Next thing Kondo knew was that there were marathons of questions being thrown to him.

"Starting today," Sougo approached her and hooked his arm around her neck, "you are now my bestfriend desaa~" He deadpanned. She grinned from ear to ear and hooked her arm too around his neck.

"Sure, buddy!"

"_Oh… I am seeing the birth of friendship between two sadistic demons."_ Gin grimaced at the thought then looked at them with his dead fish eyes. One sadist was enough for him but two might make Hijikata's insult come true. _"Man, I want my silver hair to remain silver."_

"Gin-chan!"

He was about to walk away when the new comer called his name. He turned around and got greeted by a very warm smile; a kind of smile which he had long forgotten ever since his beloved sensei died. It made him feel so welcome and happy at the same time.

"Thank you."

Even though her voice was a mere whisper, he heard it clearly. His scarlet eyes gazed at her cerulean ones. Soon, he broke eye contact by turning around once again.

"That's Gin-**san** for you." Smiling to himself, he waved a hand and left the two alone.

"Eh, Danna, where are you going?"

"It's my shift."

When they finally lost sight of the silver-haired man, Sougo watched the sun set at the horizon.

"_Did Danna just—"_

"Hey, what am I supposed to do now?"

"Hmm… Supposedly, you should be filling up a form that involves your bio data. Kondo-san will hand it to you soon. Let him finish answering the others' questions to bring more humiliation towards Mayo Freak."

"'Mayo Freak'? Does he love mayonnaise that much uh-huh?"

"Too much that he tops a mountain of it on everything he eats or drinks. You know the saying about 'too much' being bad to your physical and mental health?"

"Yeah… so I'll call him 'Mayora' aru?"

"Your choice. Just kill him when you have the chance."

"Sure!"

"Are you Chinese?"

"…"

* * *

**- - - ( - _ - ) - - -**

**. . .**

**Evening…**

"Sorry about the delay, Gura-kun. Please fill this up." Kondo handed her a paper as he continued.

Kagura answered the following questions on the table while Kondo, Gin and Hijikata (who was still frustrated about losing) had their conversation. She and Sougo sat across them. He was watching her answer the following questions, noticing how it appeared like a math exam to her.

"_Shit! They are really asking informations about me! What should I put on my last name aru? I bet they know about the last remaining Yatos being members of the Harusame… besides Papi. I guess I'll just leave them blank? What if they ask me why I left them blank? I should lie about the story of my life!"_

She passed the form back to Kondo who started reading her answers. She felt her sweat beads crawl down her jaw and forehead. She was gritting her teeth unknowingly the time he began to read aloud.

"Your last name is Sukonbu?" (Kondo)

She nodded.

"What a manly name!" (Gin)

She sighed and muttered 'thanks'.

"'NPA'? What kind of address is that?" (Kondo)

"What is that suppose to mean? New People's Army? Oy, we'll have to arrest you if that is what it stands for." (Hijikata)

"What? Heck! I don't even know what that means aru! Fuck you, Mayora!" (Kagura)

"Good one, Gura-kun. Just continue bad mouthing him and we will be buddies forever desuzee~" (Sougo)

"Sougo, why don't you just die?" (Hijikata)

"Same to you." (Sougo)

"So, what do you mean by NPA, Gura-kun?" (Kondo)

"No Permanent Address!" (Kagura)

"What do you mean? And I noticed you left the family section blank." (Kondo)

"Yes, I left it blank because… ah… It's a pretty long story." (Kagura)

"I-If you don't mind, p-please tell us the whole story. We need valid reasons." (Kondo)

"I don't mind"

*****Enter sad music here*****

"What was that?!"

A dramatic music suddenly began playing as Kagura started explaining her false life. Gin looked around the ceiling, searching for the source of the noise but failed miserably.

"Well, it all began when I was just four."

"Wow, this is really gonna be long." (Sougo)

"I used to play with my whole family back then uh-huh! The sun rarely rose there in my home but we still went out and for fun. My father, my mother and my older brother… they were the reason why I was satisfied living in our rubbish house. One day, mommy unexpectedly collapsed. We discovered that she was ill, making her body weak."

Sougo felt his heart ache. He remembered how he was so shock and depress after he discovered his sister's illness which caused her death.

"Onii-chan and I took the responsibility of taking care since Papi was always away doing his job. A year later, my happy life soon disappeared when nii-chan and I discovered about Papi's mistress. Onii-chan was so mad that he cut our father's arm when he got home from his job. What my brother did made Papi so mad. He might have killed onii-chan if I did not interfere."

This time, it was Hijikata who felt bad about her.

"After that incident, Papi left and never came back and so did onii-chan. I wanted to come with him but he told me he has no use for weaklings like me. I was left alone, taking care of my dying mom. Afraid to be left behind, I tried my best on healing her… but it was not enough. She died without a proper funeral. We have no other relatives so I just traveled alone and lived on the streets for 9 years. I reached Edo last year and met someone who gave me extra clothes. That continued until I met the princess then you guys."

Now, Gin was the one feeling bad, knowing the pain of being abandoned and the death of someone close.

"_Did they believe my fantasy?"_ She looked at her listeners to answer her own question. They gave her blank expressions, making her nervous all of a sudden. She can't even read anyone's face if they believed her or not. Her attention went towards Sougo who stood, then to Hijikata who took out his mayo lighter, lighting up his cigarette.

"You have us now so don't worry." The silver-haired perm smiled and ruffled her soft hair. "We won't leave someone who experienced our same hell in a very young age, right Souichiro-kun? Hijibaka-kun?"

"Sougo desu."

"Who are you calling stupid?"

"Hey, am I forgotten here?" Kondo pointed his index finger to himself, looking at the people around him.

Well, not everything about her story was false. Her mother did die because of illness and her father left because of his brother, but his brother never left her. They traveled together once their mother died. They were taken and trained under Housen, their deceased master. Yes, deceased because of Gin. She remembered his face immediately. Gin did not know them because he killed Housen when they already left and joined the Harusame.

"It's a surprise that you did not cry." Hijikata stared at her with soft eyes, totally buying her whole false story.

Kagura pouted and curled her tongue at him, "Shut up! I'm a man and man doesn't cry! You've been against me since the very beginning, so don't act so close uh-huh!"

His eyes widened while he felt his face burn… not from anger though! Instead of getting mad, he felt his heart skipped a bit and found her cute- Wait… WHAT?

He closed his eyes, massaging it with his thumb and index. That can't be, right? He's a male!

He's a male, right?

"So, where will I sleep aru?"

"…"

- - - ( - _ - ) - - -

. .

.

* * *

Instead of rivals they became best of friends, huh? You guys liked the idea? Did you enjoy? Lacking OkiKagu moments? Don't worry because next chapter will be filled of it!

**Next chapter:** The Harusame finally took their move and Kagura started sneaking out of the head quarters to inform Kamui about the events. She easily gained the trust of the others and became close friends with Hijikata and Gintoki. But what if Sougo misunderstood Hijikata, thinking that he was trying to still his bestfriend like how he did to his sister? Will Kagura manage to stop them if a fight breaks out? Stay tune!


	3. Plans for the Frienemies

Hey everyone, I just want to thank those people who reviewed this fic and my other fics. I love you guys! PrincessofChina07, I am glad that you liked that moment. cellphone-itis, chivert, and ayingChan (the very first one who reviewed), thanks for your lovely reviews too. I apologize for the story's slow development.

* * *

**Chapter III**

**"Fortune is kind but only knocks a few times. Misfortune has more patience."**

( o ^ w ^ o )

. . .

. .

.

Kagura woke up 3 A.M. in the morning, sneakily heading out of her room to avoid unwanted attention. She safely made it outside the head quarters without anyone noticing her. She expected one person to be awake and patrolling around the place, so she tried using dark streets to reach her destination.

Unfortunately, there was a police heading towards her direction. He spotted her before she can even see him.

"Ara, Gura-san, what are you doing out here at this time of the day?" An unfamiliar voice called out from behind her, making her body stiffen from shock. She quickly turned her head around to look at the man and tried her best to make an excuse, but it seemed that something kept blocking her mind. She let her eyes wander around until something gave her an idea. It involved the peaceful night and the cool air.

"Uhhh… I was j-just refreshing my head f-for work tomorrow? I'm a newbie so I need to let go of my bu-burdens- Ahehehe!"

"Ah, I understand- Oh! Sorry for the rudeness, I'm Shimura Shinpachi. I heard a lot of things about you like beating up the vice commander. That was really… unexpected."

"Tha-Thank you."

"I'll be going now. I still need to do my job."

"Okay, see ya later aru!" Kagura dashed of the moment she saw him turn his back to her; meaning, when Shinpachi turned his head to look back at her, she was nowhere to be found. _"Weird."_

. . .

"Phew, that was close!" Finally, she had reached her destination! In front of her stood an abandoned house where the Harusame will meet every 3 A.M. Her brother showed her the place before they departed hence she familiarized the route, though she still got lost in the middle of her dashing.

Kamui- who was peacefully sleeping inside the abandoned house (because he was not used on waking up too early)- automatically ran towards the captain, the very second he heard her foot stepped on the house's floor. Yeah, he had memorized the sound of her footstep after living almost his whole life together with her.

"So, did you manage your squad well?"

"Of course!" His antenna wagged which meant that he was lying. She knew him too well and read him like an open book.

She hopelessly sighed at her brother's mannerism. "I guess you haven't started uh-huh."

"Well, that is because we have changes in our plan."

"Changes?"

"Yes, and that is what we are going to talk about in today's meeting." Abuto cut their conversation, telling Kamui to finally start the meeting.

The two siblings sat on the wooden chairs. The admiral's seat was placed at the short side of the very, long, rectangular table. There he can see all the members of the Harusame. The captain sat on his right side while the commander sat on his left.

There was a short silence before the admiral spoke up. "Just like what the commander said, there are changes in our plan. The robbery of the Tourmaline Mask should be the first to be done according to our original plan. Sure enough, police will be guarding at Golden Transaction. They will report the event to the head quarters the moment my team makes our move. Of course, we'll manage to escape. But after that event, the number of guards in the Shogun's castle will surely become firm. It will make things harder for Abuto's squad."

Abuto gave him a look for letting his arrogance out during their serious meeting. Kamui stood up and walked around as he continued his talking.

"Instead of moving in different dates, the 1st and 2nd squad will do their respective tasks at the same time. Since two crimes are happening at the same time, the police will be forced to divide their number. The highest possibility is that half of them will be heading for us and the other half will head to the Shogun's castle. This will lessen each squad's enemies and make the break out easier."

He grabbed a map out of nowhere and placed it over the table. All of them stared at it, knowing it was the map of Edo. There was an X mark on the Shogun's castle and Golden Transaction but what caught their attention was the encircled part of the map. They did not know what that place was.

He brought out a sharp knife and began hitting his palm with its flat side.

"Seriously, where the hell are you hiding those things?" Abuto watched him walk around the group.

"It's a secret." Kamui grinned at him after reaching his seat.

"As you can see, our first destinations were marked X. Once we finally escaped, we will head here at the encircled place. This is the place where two powerful organizations will join forces and…"

He clenched the knife's handle tighter. Everyone's eyes widened when he suddenly stabbed the encircled place and smirked evilly. His cerulean eyes snapped open, allowing everyone to see the wickedness in them.

"Destroy Edo."

( o ^ w ^ o )

. . .

Sougo jolted up and hurriedly looked around his room. "What was that dream all about?" He scratched the back of his head as he headed out of his room. He was supposedly sleeping since it was just 8 in the morning, but Kondo told him to train the other members of the Shinsengumi.

He knew he should do his job seriously…

Yet he was one hour late…

"How troublesome." The moment his foot landed on the training ground, everyone in the place quickly stood up straight and greeted him good morning.

"Alright, you guys know what to do, am I right?"

"Yes, Okita-taichou! The usual training, sir!"

"Good."

All of them started their training while Sougo walked around, scanning their every movement with a hint of boredom in his face. They were all moving in unison that he immediately spotted a chocolate-haired guy lazily doing his work.

He slowly approached his buddy.

Seeing him coming her way, Shinpachi, the person behind her, poked her back. "Gura-san, please do it properly. You wouldn't want to get punished by the Prince of Planet S!"

"Prince of what?" She rubbed her eyes and looked behind her. This only worsened the situation because it made her appear more uninterested in her training.

The captain finally reached his destination, patting her shoulder using his sheathed sword. "Gura-kun, it's good to know that someone follows my step."

"HEY, WHY ARE YOU PRAISING HIM?! SHOULDN'T YOU BE SCOLDING HIM?!"

"But he is my best friend." (Sougo)

"Don't worry Patsuan, he is a professional. His skills are advance—look, he even beat Hijikata-san." (Sougo)

"You called me 'Patsuan', I heard you." (Shinpachi)

"No, I did not call you 'Patsuan', Patsuan." (Sougo)

"See, you just—" (Shinpachi)

"Just shut up, Megane." (Kagura)

"I HAVE A NAME, YOU TWO!" (Shinpachi)

"Oi, Souichiro-kun, may I borrow Patsuan for a moment? I need someone to get me strawberry milk!" (Gin)

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!" (Shinpachi)

"Sougo desaa~ Patsuan, get Danna his strawberry milk." (Sougo)

Shinpachi hopelessly sighed. He just knew they won't stop calling him such cruel names, so he had decided to just get out of the HQ and buy that drinks.

"Sougo-kun, I'm gonna sleep for awhile. I did not manage sleeping well due to last night's events."

"Sure."

She went inside her room and lain on her bed, thinking about the upcoming fight.

"Argh! I shouldn't be like this! I'm starting to feel comfortable with them as if they are my friends and this is not good and might ruin everything we planned Baka-nii will be mad if he finds out about this and I am dead all dead dead dead dead dead dead dead dead dead dead dead dead dead dead dead dead dead dead dead dead dead dead DEAD DEAD—"

"Are you going crazy or what?" Kagura swiftly got up and snapped her head to the direction where she heard Hijikata's voice.

There he was, shining with all his glory while he leaned on the door frame. Her eyes widened from shock, feeling nervous all of a sudden.

"How long have you been there?"

"Just seconds ago. I was just passing by when I heard you say 'dead' so many times, like Yamazaki writing his anpan curse on a piece of paper."

"Phew, I thought it was the end of the world."

"What do you mean?"

"Ah! Did I say anything? Ahahahaha!"

"Stop that laugh. You sound like a retard."

"Ahahahaha! Sorry about that. I'll just change my laugh aru… GYAHAHAHAHA!"

"I said stop! It's irritating!"

"GURAHAHAHA—"

Hijikata covered her mouth, stopping her from laughing too hard. This only made her want to tease him more; as a result, he felt something wet stroked his palm. He let her go, knowing that she licked him.

"Childish." He muttered under his breath as he saw her rolled her tongue at him.

"Oh, are you still bitter about losing? Awww~ poor loser." A vein popped on his temple as he said his words between his gritted teeth.

"I'll kill you!"

"_I'll kill ya!"_ She flinched upon hearing his words. Seeing her reaction, Hijikata caught her off guarded and grabbed both her wrists. Her feet slowly departed the ground because of Hijikata raising her up to his eye level. She puffed her cheeks, giving him a childish pout. For a second there, he thought he saw her blush but he shrugged the thought away.

"Put me down—Hey where are you taking me aru?!"

"To the punishment room."

"What?"

"That's for calling me a loser."

Kagura kept struggling from his grip, hoping to land a kick on him whenever he gets near. Her struggling was fruitless due to her short legs. This made her sigh in defeat, letting her hands sway lifelessly at her sides.

He had no clue concerning why it felt so good dominating over this 'man'. If it was another man who called him 'loser', he would probably push him into their iron maiden, enjoying the sound of pain coming out from the poor man's mouth.

He should or supposedly be enjoying his prey's **bloody** **scream of pain** rather than his **feelings of dominance**.

They were—HE was walking down the corridors, lifting the short girl up like how people pinch their cats on their back necks and lift them up. He clenched the back part of her collar and lifted her a bit far from him, having the same reason why most people carry cats that way…

He did not want to get scratched, kicked nor punched by the girl.

"Hijikata-san, don't tell me you're taking my best friend away too?"

Hijikata stopped from his tracks and turned to the direction where he heard the deadpan voice of the famous sadist.

Sougo stood 2 meters away; frustration was obvious in his bloody eyes as he went closer to them.

Hijikata just stared at him while Kagura can only wonder what will happen next. Suddenly, he took out a bucket of boiling water and threw it towards the vice commander.

"Oh no, my hand slipped. Sorry if it will burn your skin." He shouted his lines as emotionless as ever even if it meant to be an exclamation.

Reflex took over Hijikata. He blocked it using the person he held to avoid the bucket from hitting him.

Everything happened so fast…

So fast that the only thing Kagura processed was that Sougo was staring at her with wide eyes…

And the water on the floor had the same color of the dye she used for her hair.

"_Oh shit!"_

( o ^ w ^ o )

. . .

. .

.

* * *

Please review guys! Thanks for reading! Now, what will happen to Kagura? Cha! Try to find out if you can! What will happen might be what is written on the summary or something different.


End file.
